Die Legende des mutigen Ninjas
thumb|left|Jiraiya schreibt das erste Kapitel "Die Legende des mutigen Ninjas" (engl.: The legend of the gutsy ninja) ist ein Roman von Jiraiya und das erste Buch, das er geschrieben hat. Es ist auch das Buch, das Jiraiya laut der Prophezeiung des Oogamasennin schreiben würde. Jiraiya schrieb das Buch zu der Zeit, als er die drei Ame-Waisen ausbildete. Einer dieser drei, Nagato, brachte ihn auf die zündende Idee für die Handlung des Buches, als Jiraiya sich eigentlich an einem kreativen Tiefpunkt befand. Als Namen für den Hauptcharakter wählte er Naruto, da er vor einer Portion Ramen saß, als er darüber nachdachte: Bestandteil seines Ramens waren ebenfalls ein paar kleine Fischkuchen, die auf japanisch Naruto genannt werden. thumb|left thumb|right In einer Rückblende erfährt man, dass Minato, der 4. Hokage, das Buch gelesen hatte und er es sehr gut fand. Es würde Jiraiyas Leben widerspiegeln, sagte er. Daraufhin beschließen Minato und Kushina, ihren ungeborenen Sohn nach dem Hauptcharakter zu benennen: Naruto. Die Schlüsselszene feindlicher Ninja: "Es wird keinen Frieden geben... solange wir in dieser verfluchten Ninja-Welt leben." Hauptcharakter: "Dann... werde ich den Fluch brechen. Wenn es so etwas wie Frieden gibt, werde ich es finden. Ich werde nicht aufgeben." feindlicher Ninja: "W-wer bist du?" Hauptcharakter: "Mein Name ist... Naruto." Die erste Zeile des Hauptcharakters war der Satz, mit dem Nagato Jiraiya zum Buch inspirierte. Nagato sagte dies, da er vom Krieg belastet und verletzt war (seine Eltern starben unnützerweise im Krieg), und er Frieden wollte. Später, bei Pains bzw. Nagatos großem Angriff auf Konoha, stellt Naruto Nagato zur Rede, um ihm von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Dabei kommen sie auf das Buch zu sprechen, und Nagato fühlt sich von Naruto daran erinnert, was er früher einmal für ein Mensch war, und was seine Ideale waren. Er sagte, er wäre früher einmal genau so wie Naruto gewesen. Dies und die Schlüsselszene aus dem Buch lassen Nagato realisieren, dass er und Naruto gar nicht auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen, sondern auf derselben. Er sieht die Kraft und die Leidenschaft in Naruto, mit der er den Traum vom Frieden verwirklichen könnte, was ihm nicht mehr möglich ist, da er schon zu geschwächt ist. So beschließt Nagato, an Naruto zu glauben... Das Nachwort Im Nachwort steht geschrieben, dass Jiraiya von einem seiner Schüler dazu inspiriert wurde, das Buch zu schreiben. Damit ist Nagato gemeint. Leser *Minato Namikaze *Naruto Uzumaki (Manga 416): Er liest es das erste Mal nach Jiraiyas Tod in der Froschwelt, am Myoubokuzan. *Nagato (Manga 448): Er liest es in Jiraiyas Bleibe während seines Trainings unter Jiraiya, nachdem Jiraiya wieder nach Hause aufbrach, und das Buch im Haus liegen ließ. In beiden Manga-Kapiteln sieht man eine bebilderte Szene mit einem Naruto bzw. Nagato nicht unähnlichen Hauptcharakter. Dies sind allerdings nur die Vorstellungen Narutos bzw. Nagatos, da das Buch kein Manga ist, sondern ein Roman. Verschiedenes *Die Inspiration für die Handlung und den Hauptprotagonisten hat er Nagato zu verdanken, der später allerdings die Ideale dieses Buches für naiv hält. *In Deutschland erschien das Buch am 29. Juli 2012. Kategorie:Jiraiyas Bücher